


История разработки одного компьютерного вируса

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Episode 411 Be All My Sins Remembered, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Что бывает, если оставить двух программистов в одной комнате. Пропущенные сцены серии 411 SGA, эпизоды из совместной работы МакКея и Тодда над вирусом против репликаторов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначально серия анекдотов, но в силу размера и единого сюжета претендует на звание фанфика.

**Сцена 1: Кофейная история**  
Атлантида. 4 сезон 11 серия. МакКей вместе с Тоддом работают над вирусом против репликаторов, сутками не отходя от компьютеров и ночуя прямо в лаборатории.  
Раннее утро. Тишина. Все спят. Внезапно город сотрясается от диких воплей и грохота из лаборатории МакКея. Пол-Атлантиды, ломая ноги, несется туда и видит, как Родни что есть мочи лупит Тодда, распростертого на полу.  
Двое морпехов с трудом оттаскивают МакКея от рейфа.  
Картер:  
— Боже, Родни, что случилось?!  
МакКей, пытаясь отдышаться:  
— Он… он…  
Картер:  
— Взломал базу данных? Запустил вирус?  
МакКей, трясясь от бешенства:  
— Выпил мой кофе!!!

***  
Раннее утро следующего дня. Идиллия и тишина. Зеленка с кофе в руке заходит в лабораторию МакКея, видит Родни, заснувшего прямо над компьютером, и оставляет кофе на столе рядом с ним. Потом замечает Тодда, который также спит, уронив голову на клавиатуру. Радек минуту над чем-то размышляет, уходит, возвращается и ставит еще один кофе перед Тоддом.

 **Сцена 2: Выходной**  
На Атлантиде редкий выходной. Дженнифер заглядывает в лабораторию МакКея. Родни и Тодд сидят, уткнувшись каждый в свой монитор.  
Дженнифер:  
— О, привет, Родни! .. Э-э-э… Привет, Тодд…  
МакКей, оживляясь:  
— Привет!  
Дженнифер:  
— Мы с Тейлой и Шеппардом собираемся на пикник на материк. Ты с нами?  
Родни, погрустнев:  
— Не знаю… Работы много  
Дженнифер:  
— Ну, думай, пока. Мы на два часа договорились. Если что я у Тейлы, — и убегает.  
Через пять минут в лабораторию забегает Ронон:  
— Вы Дженнифер не видели?  
МакКей:  
— А… она у Картер  
Ронон убегает.  
Еще через пять минут забегает Зеленка:  
— Вы Дженнифер не видели?  
— Она у Ронона  
Зеленка убегает.  
Тодд, молчавший все это время:  
— Ну и зачем ты их обманул? Она же к Тейле пошла.  
— А зачем ты мне вчера кусок кода удалил?

 **Сцена 3: Эллис**  
В зале управления с характерным звуком и вспышкой телепортации появляется капитан «Аполлона», полковник Эллис.  
Его встречает Картер:  
— Добро пожаловать, полковник!  
— Добрый день! Меня прислали, чтобы обсудить с вами возможные способы борьбы с репликаторами… — начинает полковник.  
Вдруг над его головой раздается вой сирены. В то же время в зале врат все бросают свои дела и прилипают взглядами к огромному монитору на стене. По экрану монитора в два столбца бегут строки кода, а внизу медленно, но неумолимо меняются цифры таймера, отсчитывая время до самоуничтожения.  
Эллис в панике смотрит на Картер.  
Картер, все так же сияя улыбкой:  
— Полковник, пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Эллис в ступоре следует за ней.  
Картер:  
— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
Эллис, вздрагивая:  
— О репл… Сирена! Это же самоуничтожение!  
Картер, устраиваясь за столом:  
— А… Не обращайте внимание. Уже пятое с утра.  
— Вы сможете его отключить?  
— Наши лучшие программисты как раз этим занимаются.  
В эту минуту в кабинет забегает Шеппард и грозит кулаком в камеру наблюдения под потолком:  
— Это не по правилам! Ты читаешь его мысли! — и убегает.  
Эллис сидит с выражением идиота на лице.  
Картер встает, берет стакан и, наливая в него воды, поясняет:  
— Просто сегодня утром доктор МакКей имел неосторожность сказать в присутствии Тодда, что сможет отключить самоуничтожение без кода доступа всего за 15 минут. Тодд заявил, что сделает то же самое, но за 10…  
Эллис:  
— Что?! МакКей и Тодд?! И вы ничего не делаете?  
Картер с фирменной дружелюбной улыбкой, протягивая ему стакан воды:  
— Дело в том, полковник, что мы ничего и не можем поделать. Они заперлись в лаборатории и КОНТРОЛИРУЮТ ВЕСЬ ГОРОД. Да не волнуйтесь вы так, выпейте лучше водички.  
Эллис без чувств сползает со стула. Саманта вздыхает и ставит стакан на стол перед полковником.  
Внезапно сирена смолкает. Из зала врат слышится хор негодующих и ликующих голосов. На пороге кабинета появляется Шеппард.  
Саманта:  
— Ну, как? Кто победил?  
Шеппард с грустью в голосе:  
— Тодд… А я ставил на Родни…  
Саманта, довольно потирая руки, садится за стол:  
— Вот и отлично. Командование звездных врат будет довольно. В этом месяце половине сотрудников экспедиции зарплату можно не платить.

 **Сцена 4: «Ничего»**  
Атлантида. Середина рабочего дня, в городе царит деловая суета.  
Из лаборатории с криком:  
— А-А-А-А… Помогите! .. — вылетает МакКей. За ним трехметровыми прыжками и явно с недобрыми намерениями несется Тодд. Оба начинают петлять по коридорам. Внезапно из-за очередного поворота появляется Ронон и оглушает Тодда из пистолета.  
Тодд приходит в себя на полу со связанными руками. Над ним раздаются голоса Шеппарда и МакКея.  
Шеппард:  
— Родни! Ну, что случилось на этот раз?  
МакКей:  
— Ничего…  
Шеппард:  
— Да? И за это «ничего» Тодд пробежал за тобой полгорода?  
— Ну, может, он просто проголодался…  
Шеппард:  
— Хорошо. Если ты ему ничего не сделал, значит, он может вернуться с тобой в лабораторию.  
МакКей:  
— Нет! .. Пожалуйста! .. Но я правда ничего не сделал! Я даже ничего не сказал!  
Тодд с пола:  
— Ты подумал!  
МакКей, потупясь:  
— Ну, подумал… И что? .. У меня же есть Дженнифер… Было бы неплохо и тебе найти кого-нибудь на Атлантиде…

 **Сцена 5: Рабочие будни**  
Лаборатория МакКея. Тодд сидит за компьютером. МакКей пишет маркером на доске, производя вычисления в уме. Внезапно останавливается, задумывается, пытается что-то вспомнить, но безуспешно, задумывается еще сильнее.  
За его спиной раздается хриплый смех Тодда.  
МакКей:  
— Да! Очень смешно! Я-то это забыл, а ты вообще когда-нибудь знал?  
Тодд:  
— Что? Сколько будет 2×2?

 **Сцена 6: Финал**  
На Атлантиде ответственный момент: с минуты на минуту должна прибыть комиссия с Земли, чтобы обсудить применение вируса, написанного МакКеем и Тоддом.  
Картер, Шеппард и оба разработчика вируса сидят в конференц-зале в напряженном ожидании. Тодд возвышается над столом незыблемый, как скала. Рядом с ним беспокойно ерзает на своем месте МакКей.  
Ожидание затягивается. МакКей:  
— Последний раз я так волновался, когда мне было 16 лет. Тогда я пригласил девушку на свидание…  
Тодд, не говоря ни слова, достает mp3-плеер и надевает наушники.  
МакКей продолжает вдохновенно рассказывать в течение двух минут, пока его не перебивает Шеппард:  
— Родни, ты можешь вспоминать это молча?  
Наступает тишина. Через две секунды в сторону МакКея медленно поворачивается Тодд.  
МакКей:  
— Знаете… Лучше я буду делать это вслух! 

_Октябрь 2011_


End file.
